


Proposal

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve writes/draws Iron Man and Captain America comics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony rimase a boccheggiare per qualche istante prima di ordinare a JARVIS di chiamare Steve sul suo telefono di lavoro, quello a cui rispondeva anche nel mezzo delle missioni e che si supponeva Tony usasse solo per le emergenze.<br/>“Tony, sono piuttosto occupato.” rispose infatti la voce affannata di Steve, un allarme che faceva eco in sottofondo, seguita da rumore di lotta e spari.<br/>“Steve, mi stai chiedendo di sposarti con un fumetto?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_**Proposal** _

  
_Prompt: Stony : AU in cui tutti sono consapevoli di avere fumetti su di loro, Tony scopre che Steve è il creatore e disegnatore dei fumetti sia di Iron Man e Captain America dopo aver letto quello dell'universo in cui i due si sposano, la prende come un'assurda proposta di matrimonio._  
 _Note: c'è un punto in questo fill che non mi quadra proprio al 100%, ma boh, mi è uscito così e anche a provare a sistemarlo, mi suona sempre un po' forzato._

Tony aveva sempre trovato almeno un po' inquietante che alla gente piacesse leggere fumetti sulle loro disavventure, quando quelle che capitavano realmente di solito costavano la pelle a qualcuno e causavano perlomeno qualche milione di danni a proprietà pubbliche e private; tuttavia lo rendeva anche un po' orgoglio sapere che le sue avventure avessero tanto successo da meritarsi una testata con solo il proprio nome sopra e lui come fulcro della narrazione. Lo faceva sentire importante, come se il suo mettere a repentaglio la propria vita venisse riconosciuto da qualcuno; perché nella realtà, di solito, la stampa non faceva che puntare il dito contro di loro e i politici ripetevano che era la presenza degli eroi a causare la nascita dei supercattivi.

Tony pensava fosse una stronzata bella e buona, cosa che aveva ovviamente ripetuto più volte durante le conferenze stampa, non senza doversi sorbire poi una ramanzina da parte di Steve, Pepper, Coulson, Rhodey, Pepper di nuovo e infine Fury -non necessariamente in quel preciso ordine, dipendeva da quanto a lungo gli riusciva di evitare di finire nelle grinfie di Pepper.

La cosa che lo aveva stupito, comunque, era scoprire chi, di preciso, si occupava della maggior parte della lavorazione di alcune delle testate di punta della casa fumettistica che pubblicava le avventure degli Avengers. Okay, aveva sempre saputo che Steve era un ottimo disegnatore -chiunque conoscesse davvero Stark sapeva dell'ossessione che un Tony adolescente aveva avuto per Captain America, motivo per cui sapeva fin troppo dell'eroe prima ancora di incontrarlo. Certo era che quando aveva iniziato a leggere, non si era aspettato che le cose sarebbe andate a quel modo.

C'erano un paio di cosine che avevano lasciato a bocca aperta Tony quando finalmente aveva trovato il tempo per leggere alcuni degli ultimi numeri del fumetto su Iron Man; c'era, nel mezzo di altre vignette, un accenno ad un universo alternativo in cui Iron Man era una donna e si sposava con Steve.

Tony aveva fissato perplesso la pagina; nessuno al di fuori degli Avengers sapeva della sua relazione con Steve. Era una cosa che avevano tenuto privata, non tanto perché si vergognassero l'uno dell'altro, quanto perché venivano rapiti già abbastanza per motivi personali -vendetta personale per un torto subito, usare le loro abilità speciali per i loro scopi, quel genere di stronzate-, non avevano bisogno di essere rapiti anche per essere usati per ricattare l'altro, grazie tanto.

Fu così che Tony si ritrovò al telefono per ore a parlare prima con uno e poi con un altro tizio, che poi gli passava la tizia dell'ufficio legale e poi lo rimbalzava all'ufficio della direzione artistica… Insomma, gli ci volle un bel po' di tempo e pazienza e promesse di vario genere a cui non voleva neppure pensare, ma infine, un tipo di cui non ricordava né il nome, né tanto meno la mansione, gli confessò che ad occuparsi di quella testata era Steve Rogers in persona.

Tony rimase a boccheggiare per qualche istante prima di interrompere la telefonata e tornare a fissare la pagina, prima di ordinare a JARVIS di chiamare Steve sul suo telefono di lavoro, quello a cui rispondeva anche nel mezzo delle missioni e che si supponeva Tony usasse solo per le emergenze.

“Tony, sono piuttosto occupato.” rispose infatti la voce affannata di Steve, un allarme che faceva eco in sottofondo, seguita da rumore di lotta e spari.

“Steve, mi stai chiedendo di sposarti con un fumetto?!”

Per qualche istante la domanda rimase in sospeso, Tony che si chiedeva se avesse rotto Steve o se Steve fosse impegnato a rompere qualcuno. Stava quasi per chiedere a JARVIS di localizzarlo e intrufolarsi nelle telecamere a circuito chiuso di qualunque fosse il posto in cui era Steve per spiarlo, quando la risposta arrivò.

“Tony, non credo questo sia il momento per parlare di questo. Non che io sappia di preciso di cosa stai parlando.”

“DI NATASHA STARK SPOSATA CON TE NELL'ULTIMO NUMERO DEL FUMETTO SU DI ME!” urlò Tony, a metà tra l'isterico e l'arrabbiato.

“Oh, quello.” fu l'unica concisa risposta, prima di una imprecazione dovuta da un colpo ricevuto da Steve dall'altro capo del telefono.

“Già. Allora? Era una proposta di matrimonio? Perché se è così Steve Rogers, sappi che è la cosa più sdolcinata e assurda che si sia mai vista sulla faccia della terra.”

Ci fu di nuovo una lunga pausa, prima che un grosso boato metallico interrompesse il silenzio. Un attimo dopo in sottofondo si sentì, oltre al suono ovattato e distante della sirena e degli spari, il rumore di un elicottero.

“Sarebbe il tuo modo di dire sì?” chiese Steve, ancora col fiatone, probabilmente occupato a scappare verso il punto di estrazione.

“È il mio modo di dire che mi devi un anello di fidanzamento.”

Steve, dall'altro capo rise appena, prima che il rumore dell'elicottero diventasse quasi assordante e la voce di Maria Hill chiedesse un rapporto immediato sulla situazione al Capitano. Tony interruppe la conversazione e tornò a fissare la pagina in cui Natasha e Steve si baciavano.

Tony si augurava solo che Steve non si aspettasse davvero che si sarebbero sposati con le loro divise da supereroi. Per quanto amasse la propria armatura e trovasse adorabilmente ridicolo e perfetto quel velo incastrato nell'elmo, Pepper non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa simile. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire in modo brutale prima di sposare Steve, grazie tante.


End file.
